Scarlet Heart: Ryeo
Scarlet Heart: Ryeo is a 2016 Korean drama about a 21st century woman who travels back in time to the Goryeo Era. Synopsis Go Ha Jin is a young woman of the 21st century who, following her break-up with her boyfriend, finds herself by the sea. In trying to save a child from drowning, an eclipse appears and she is transported to the Goryeo Era, during the reign of Taejo, the first king of that era. She will then have to live under the identity of Hae Soo, cousin of the wife of Wang Wook, the 8th Prince, and will thus be involved in the conflicts between the Wang Princes.https://www.viki.com/collections/2093848l-moon-lovers-scarlet-heart-ryeo?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *Lee Joon Gi as Wang So **Hong Dong Young as Young Wang So *IU as Go Ha Jin / Hae Soo *Kang Ha Neul as Wang Wook *Hong Jong Hyun as Wang Yo |-| Supporting Characters= *Nam Joo Hyuk as Wang Uk / Baek Ah, the 13th prince *Byun Baek Hyun as Wang Eun, the 10th prince *Ji Soo as Wang Jeong, the 14th prince *Kim San Ho as Wang Mu, the crown prince *Yoon Sun Woo as Wang Won, the 9th prince *Jo Min Ki as King Tae Jo *Park Ji Young as Dowager Empress Yoo, Tae Jo's 3rd queen *Kang Han Na as Princess Hwang Bo Yun Hwa, 8th prince Wang Wook's younger sister *Kim Sung Kyun as Choi Ji Mong, the King's astronomer *Sung Dong Il as General Park Soo Gyeong *Kim Kang Il as Shin Ju Kang *Park Jung Hak as Wang Shik Ryeom *Choi Byung Mo as Park Yeong Kyu, Wang Yo's father-in-law *Woo Hee Jin as Oh Sang Goong *Jung Kyung Soon as Empress Hwang Bo, Tae Jo's 4th Queen *Park Shi Eun as Lady Hae, Wang Wook's wife *Z Hera as Park Soon Deok, Park Soo Gyeong's daughter *Jin Ki Joo as Chae Ryeong, Hae Soo's maid *Seo Hyun as Gisaeng Woo Hee, the last princess of Hubaekje *Lee Ho Jung as Ae Ra |-| Guest Roles= *Lee Chae Mi as Wang Mu's daughter (Ep.14) *Byun Woo Suk as Go Ha Jin's boyfriend *Kim Do Hye as Bok Sun *Choi Yoon Joon as No Bi *Seo Ga Eun as Wang So's daughter (Ep.20) *Park Kwi Soon Soundtrack Main Article: Scarlet Heart: Ryeo OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Doctors" and was followed by "Dr. Romantic" on November 7, 2016.http://asianwiki.com/Moon_Lovers:_Scarlet_Heart_Ryeo *The drama was based on the Chinese novel "Bu Bu Jing Xin" by Tong Hua (originally published online in 2005 on Jinjiang Original Network). *The early working title was "Dalui Yeonin" ("Moon Lovers"), which was then changed to "Bobogyungsim: Ryeo" ("Scarlet Heart: Ryeo") before the title was finalized to be "Dalui Yeonin - Bobogyungsim Ryeo" ("Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo"). *First script reading took place on January 8, 2016. *Filming preparation began in late 2015 and filming finished on June 30, 2016, at a set in Icheon, South Korea. *Episode 16 was originally scheduled to air on Monday, October 17, 2016, but due to a baseball semifinals game, it aired on Tuesday, October 18, 2016, instead. Related Drama *'China:' Scarlet Heart (parent story), Palace: The Lock Heart Jade (remake) Gallery Scarlet Heart Ryeo.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:SBS Category:Fantasy Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Tragedy Category:Political Category:Scarlet Heart: Ryeo